Dragon Revelations
by thewriterguyofstories
Summary: Spike is invited by Smolder, to the Dragon Lands for an school holiday. At first Spike is anxious/excited to spend time with his dragon friend but when he overhears Smolder telling others that he isn't "dragon material", he starts to consider backing out leading to a HUGE argument between them. But what is Smolder hiding and will their friendship remain soaring or go up in smoke?


Every creature in the School of Friendship were really excited and just could not wait to let loose from all of the knowledge crammed into their minds. Why? Because it was only a few weeks away from the annual two week holiday. This was not some traditional vacation like Hearth Warm's Eve but it was an annual obligation Twilight ensured everyone in the school council would agree on, for the sake of their pupils. "Students will always need their time off, especially when they're away from their families." Twilight said as she formulated this concept, "this will be a good chance for them to spend quality time whilst refreshing their minds when they come back. They've all earned it."

Outside the school gardens, by the lake, Spike a little dragon drake and a slightly older dragoness, Smolder were lying down on the grass staring up at the clouds. Although Spike was examining the clouds and their shapes, he was also wondering what Smolder was thinking.

For the past month, Spike really enjoyed Smolder's company, and felt incredibly grateful for her guidance in being a dragon. He never really had a dragon friend before other than the now Dragon Lord Ember but she was too busy ruling the Dragon Lands. Ember would not have been there for Spike if he would have another molt, but Smolder would and she would be there to explain all the painful and embarrassing details and even though it would be in a mocking tone, it would be because she went through it herself and that was why Spike was comfortable to be around her. Sure he loved being around his pony family, however it was refreshing to actually be around a dragon who didn't hate his guts like the rest, and Smolder was exactly that.

Spike took another look at Smolder to find that she was still in deep thought. What was she thinking about?

He probably would annoy her if he asked her what was on her mind since they just had a race and a bunch of flying lessons in the sky. Now was time for a rest before calling it a day. However despite all of those activities, Spike's mind was still racing. He did not know whether to embellish in the tranquility of the silence or break it to re-create engagement.

"Hey Smolder, does that cloud look like a gem to you?"

Smolder snapped out of it and lifted her head forward to get a closer look at the cloud.

"You mean your flying checkpoint?" the dragoness responded after a few seconds and then rested her head back on the grass. Spike couldn't fly any further than that, as he was still a beginner at using his wings at high altitude. Smolder decided to rub it in more nonchalantly, "everything looks like a gem to you. Is that all the ponies've been feeding you?"

"Umm… mostly yeah," Spike looked down as he twiddled his claws nervously, "is it that bad?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, dude, gems aren't enough for a dragon, ya gotta have a lot more than that for a balanced diet. No wonder you're so small for your age!" Spike got up from the ground in excitement.

"Hey, I'm still a kid! All the ponies loved feeding me gems. Plus Rarity and I were gonna go gem caving after she finishes teaching her lesson today…"

"Ain't your fault for not knowing common dragon diet. I can't imagine you going on a hunt! Payback time on those rocs, am I right?!" Smolder playfully nudged Spike with her foot as he gulped - he decide to change his subject about that molt he had.

"How bout another race tomorrow?"

"You're never gonna give up, are ya?"

"Come on! At least I'm getting better at this whole flying thing!"

"That you are! But you're never gonna beat me, buddy!" the tall dragoness sat up and tousled Spike's head as the drake backed away and laughed.

"I'll show you! I got like two weeks to practice and you'll see me fly colours around you!"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah! Speaking of the holidays, what're you going to do?"

"Me?" Smolder then sighed as she looked down at the grass. She was back into that trance she had minutes ago, when she was staring up at the sky. Spike began to notice it but as soon as Smolder caught Spike's gaze, she quickly rose to her feet and stretched her arms, "I'm flying back to the Dragon Lands, of course. Where else, would I go?"

"Well, I'm sure Dragon Lord Ember will be looking forward to hear about your lessons."

"Yeah, face to face! Every time I have to send her a message whenever I learn something!" Smolder started to mimic herself writing on a piece of paper. "Dear Ember…"

"Dragon Lord Ember!" Spike corrected Smolder as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh my Gosh! She wrote exactly that in response, once!"

"Really?"

"Thank you for your message, Smolder," Smolder said in her best Ember impression, "but you may address me as Dragon Lord Ember or Lord of The Dragons next time!"

"You might as well call her, 'Emby!"

"Yo, what up, Embeeee? Embooo?"

Smolder made Spike laugh so hard, all of a sudden, a ginormous purple fire shot through his mouth out of controllably.

FWOOOOOOOSH!

Luckily Spike had enough time to divert the blast down to the grass leaving a black patch. He then started to cough whilst clutching his chest. Smolder was flabbergasted!

"Woah! Your first laughter fire! Never seen you do that before!"

"Actually I did once," Spike's voice was hoarse after he stopped coughing, "but Twilight got mad at me for burning up the curtains. They weren't cheap."

"So you can't laugh because you're afraid of ruining stuff?"

"And hurting any creature."

"Wow, that's… sad."

"You gotta admit, laughter fire is dangerous." Spike wiped the tears from his eyes. He was not used to that sort of fire breathing and Smolder mistook those tears for sadness. She felt sorry for Spike at times. A dragon not being able to perform laughter fire due to the safety of others? That was harsh.

"Well, at least you can laughter fire when you're around me." Smolder consoled Spike whilst patting him on the back.

"Thanks, Smolder," Spike smiled weakly as he sat down next to the lake. Smolder thought for moment with what she was about to say next before she sat down next to the little drake.

"Spike… I get that dragon culture ain't getting any easier for ya, especially with what happened with Sludge pretending to be your dad." Spike's reaction to that scoundrel's name, turned from a shock to a frown. She just had to bring up that big liar's name and what he had done. "But are you still considering on discovering your dragon roots?"

"My dragon roots?"

"Like not your parents but perhaps your environment… ya know… dragon culture?"

Spike stared at his own reflection in the lake.

"Actually, Smolder, I have been thinking about that since Sludge… ," Spike felt a bad taste in his mouth mentioning his name and Smolder noticed.

"Spike, I'm really sorry I brought him up."

"No, it's fine. I'm okay, really! He was a big fony anyways!" Spike laughed nervously then calmed down as he took a moment to pause, "But besides that, I feel like I already know dragon culture. I already know what it's like being a dragon. I mean I am a dragon after all and I think as long as I know where my real home is, then I'm happy."

Smolder was puzzled. What was Spike saying? Was Spike… giving up on dragon culture?

"So you think because you're a dragon, you all of a sudden know everything about dragon culture and what it's like to grow up dragon?" Smolder tried her best not to sound argumentative, she had to pick her tone wisely.

"Well, you said it yourself," Spike then looked at Smolder and touched her shoulder, "dragon culture ain't easy and I'm sure it must have been really hard for you experiencing it on your own."

Smolder started to smile at Spike's empathy…

"But right now, you're perfect!"

Her smile disappeared.

"I'm what now?"

"I don't wanna be the perfect dragon, Smolder. But I think I'm perfectly comfortable with where I am right now. I'm happy with the family and home I have at Ponyville. That's enough for me. What more could I want?"

Smolder tried her best not to roll her eyes at the ponified dragon. "Slow down there, squirt." Smolder grabbed Spike by the shoulders lightly, "It's great you're happy with your family and all but Twilight and I've been talking about you. Ever since… what that liar did, she was even more concerned about you. That there's still something missing in your life dragon-wise."

"But that's the thing!" Spike excitedly stood up, walked away with a big grin and spread his arms to the big wide world, "I WAS missing something in my life dragon-wise or at least I felt I did. But now I realise who I'm supposed to be. I'm comfortable just the way I am. In fact, I think I'll come to you only to learn the biological and physical stuff. Like how to fly, wing tricks, diet, in case there's another molt or any other dragon problems."

"Cherry picking, are we? What about the dragon stuff that ain't physical or biological?"

"Anything else? Ah, I wouldn't need ya," said Spike as he flicked his arm at Smolder as if she were a buzzing little fly, "I'm sure I can figure it out on my own."

'Wow,' Smolder thought as she raised an eyebrow at that comment, because that hit her really hard. So hard, it sent a chill down her spine. She was waiting for Spike to realise what he said and apologise however on the contrary he was closing his eyes in a serene manner. Smolder really wished that Spike would have watched his words carefully. Nevertheless, she chose to shrug it off since he was still a kid after all, and she was at least happy that Spike had seemed to come to a closure with his self-discovery. However it did seem to her that Spike was feeling too comfortable with himself but how could she blame him after being lied to by some dragon who claimed to be your father as well as all the other bad packages that came with growing up dragon?

Smolder decided not to make a fuss out of it and let it slide. It was not like Spike meant that he would eventually not need her, stop going to her for advice or even be her friend anymore…

did he?

"Well… fair enough…" Smolder said as she put on a weak smile.

"Can't wait for the two week holiday. I deserve a break what with working around the school, helping Twilight and the others. Can't wait to rest on my lovely pillows. I tell ya, I am pooped from the work and all those dragon lessons combined, my wings are starting to get sore! I'm gonna marry my bed when I get back to the castle! Can't wait to spend time with my family. Baking with Pinkie Pie, gem caving with Rarity, comic shopping with Twilight… Oh! Maybe I could show off those wing tricks to Rainbow Dash…"

As Spike went on, the dragoness squeezed her and clenched her fists eyes tighter and tighter, she couldn't tolerate what she was hearing any longer. Spike droning on and on about what he was going to do, especially when she heard the word, 'family.' She started mouthing the words, 'me, me, me, me, me…'

"Speaking of family, you got anyone else waiting for you in the Dragon Lands besides Ember? Your brother, your family…" Smolder shot open her eyes. It was as if Spike could read her mind. Smolder looked down into her own reflection of the lake. She didn't have any time to go back into her trance because she had the things Spike said as well as her own situation to think about.

"Yeah… everything's going… fantastic." Smolder then smashed her fist into the lake, stood up and shook the water off as it splashed on her.

"You okay?"

"Sorry, I'm just getting a little heated, that's all."

"That's funny coming from you," Spike laughed lightly as Smolder was starting to get irritated.

"How is that funny?" Smolder asked sternly as Spike stopped his laughter and hesitated.

"I mean when you say that you're 'a little heated,' and you're a dragon so…"

"Oh right."

Now Smolder got the joke. She would have at least smirked at Spike's adorable attempt to cheer her up… if he hadn't said those things about her being perfect and that he wouldn't need her for certain things. She noticed that Spike was acting… different. What was going on with him? He was not always like this. It seemed as though Spike was hiding something. But then again, she shouldn't be the one to talk because she was hiding something too.

"Smolder, I just wanted to say thanks." Spike said in a serious tone with a sheepish smile. "It's… really comforting for me to have a friend who went through the stuff I'm going through except you know exactly how to manage them. You made me feel that I'm not alone and I'm thankful that there's a dragon who accepts me for who I am."

Smolder calmed down for a moment. At least Spike appreciated her and that was all that mattered to her. In fact she found it very sweet. Too bad this was probably the last time he would say this to her, otherwise he wouldn't be talking like this.

"No problem, squirt," Smolder said, "remember you can come to me for anything. It doesn't have to be dragon related. I'll be there for ya." Spike would have said the same thing to Smolder about being there for her but honestly what could she need him for? She was a perfect dragon after all, right?

"Thanks, Smolder! So anyways, gotta go. See ya in two weeks!" Spike was about to take off.

Was this Spike saying goodbye to Smolder? He never said it but she knew it. Smolder started to panic. She couldn't let him go. She can't let him go. Not like this. Not yet. She needed him. Smolder started to panic. But then it hit her. She didn't need to be all alone. Not yet.

"Wait, Spike!"

Spike stopped in his tracks, "something wrong?"

"Ya know what, Spike?" Smolder said as she bit her lip but before Spike could catch a glimpse of indecisiveness or nerves, she quickly shifted back into excitement, "I was thinking. Since you and I are both dragons and I'm heading to the Dragon Lands…"

"Yeah?"

"I know you got tons of plans with your… family… but hear me out," Smolder took a deep breath, "how about you come with me?"

"To the Dragon Lands?" Spike asked as Smolder rolled her eyes.

"No, to Manehatten. Of course, the Dragon Lands, squirt!" Smolder slapped the little drake on the back which made him wince a little before laughing nervously.

"The Dragon Lands," Spike contemplated as he was overwhelmed by Smolder's invite, "wow! I dunno. Last time I went to the Dragon Lands, it was intense. I know I've been there a couple a times, once on my own, but I don't think the locals are much of a fan of me, except Dragon Lord Ember of course. But then again… she'd be too busy running the…"

"Jeez, Spike, can't ya go through two weeks without your precious pillows in your big mansion?" Smolder laughed.

Spike of course did not find that funny, as he looked down in shame. Smolder immediately wiped that smirk off her face, as she realised what she said. She didn't meant to taunt Spike, although it was to poke fun at the fact that Spike was not familiar with the Dragon Lands - a place where he should be. Also, Smolder liked seeing Spike get a taste of his own medicine of talking inconsiderately. But now was not the time. Smolder realised she had to go for the more assuring and consoling approach to convince the ponified dragon. 'He's soft.' Smolder thought, 'too soft.'

"Look, it'll be fun! There's lava surfing and lava baths also I could show you some cool wing tricks and all kinds of lessons you wouldn't learn in Ponyville! Just you and me, dragon bonding!"

'Dragon bonding,' Spike thought to himself. He really liked the sound of that word. As soon as Smolder saw Spike's smirk, she started to rub her claws. It was working. Spike was buying into it, she just had to bring up all of Spike's positive experiences there.

"Besides, weren't you Dragon Lord at one time?"

"Yeah, but for a brief moment… I had to save Dragon Lord Ember from drowning."

"See! That's gotta count for somethin'! Come on, it ain't like I'm asking ya to live with me or anything! Just you and me out on the open spaces for two weeks! That's all! It'll do ya good!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah! Plus you get to connect with other dragons and don't worry! I'll be there to protect ya. Any dragon messes with you, messes with me!"

"You mean it?" Spike stared up at Smolder with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Remember Spike," Smolder bent down on her knees so that she could reach down to Spike's level. "Us dragons need to stick together," she said with a playful wink, "there's no shame in being who you are, Spike and there is definitely no shame in being a dragon." Spike put his claw on his chest. He didn't know what to say. Spike was told from many ponies and other creatures ensuring that he shouldn't be ashamed of who he is but to have a dragon tell him that, was a different feeling. Spike plunged himself towards her and wrapped his arms around her chest and gave her a big hug. Smolder fell back, shocked by the gesture. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"Oh," Spike was now embarrassed but chose to embrace her still for now. She didn't understand why he gave her a pillow, he knitted for her for his first flying lesson, so how on Earth could she understand this? "It's called a hug. It's what friends do." Smolder didn't know know whether she liked it or not, but she didn't want to say whether she did or not either since she never had a hug before. So instead she just left her arms on her side and let the time pass by. Spike let go to face her.

"Listen… I'm gonna have to ask Twilight first." Smolder tried her best not to roll her eyes and failed, "don't worry! I'm sure she'll be fine with it since you'll be with me! She trusts you one hundred percent!"

"She didn't allow me to be your dragon tutor for nothing, eh?"

"Exactly!"

"Alright, now take off, squirt!" Smolder shoved the little dragon drake's cheek lightly with her fist, "I got class, tomorrow. Holidays haven't started yet!"

"But not long before they do!" Spike gleefully turned his back on Smolder, bent down on his knees, pointed his head up at the wide blue sky.

"Ah, ah, ah," Smolder tutted as Spike turned around and faced her, "you're not ready."

"What?! We just had a race today!"

"You're not ready to fly on your own," Smolder sternly said in a motherly tone as she wagged her claw, "walk it, buster."

"Alright, fine!" Spike sighed, "Aw, man. I was gonna be all like, 'yahoooooo.' once I kissed the sky."

"You can still shout it on foot whilst you kiss the… ground?" Spiked laughed as Smolder face-palmed, "shut up! Ya still excited, right? Me, you, Dragon Lands?"

"Yeah! Of course I am!" Spike then ran off, "YAHOOOOOO!"

Smolder watched Spike run off and laughed to herself, finding the little drake's excitement adorable. She then sighed in relief. Looks like she wasn't going to be all alone, after all. Not yet.


End file.
